New Frontier
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: Izzy's first experiment in his new lab has some interesting consequences. One shot. Oc/Au.


Hello to the new people. This one shot helps explain the Jump gates used by Etiger in his story "The next generation". It is a very promising story which I highly reccomend. However if you read it, I advise you read my frist story "Trial and error" and Etigers first story "Return of darkness". Both he and I , and Alex Dowski are working on a joint series. This one shot is for mainly anyone following the three of us, however, for any of you who would like to follow us, there is no shortage to our ideas and we will be writing for a long time. We mainly work with Oc's and a few cannon characters.

The order of the series so far is

Trial and Error - Novelistofthesky

Child of life - Alexdowski

Return of darkness - etiger1995

Ride the lightning - Novelistofthesky

The next generation - etiger1995

This one shot takes place between "Ride the lightning" and "next generation".

I own Will and Etiger1995 owns Trace. I hope you all read, enjoy, review and become fans of the series.

* * *

><p>There it was, in all its glorious monsterous fashion. Wires leading in every direction. Towering metal twisting and bending at akward angles. An archway of muddy grey technology, sprawling in every direction. A red window sat under the archway. Gathered around it , all eyes waited to see what happened.<p>

"So..is this it?" Taichi Kamiya asked casually. He was half asleep and no one could blame him. The only person who really understood all this, was Izzy.

"Is this it? Tai that thing is huge!" Trace. One of the head messengers.

"Will you two be quiet? I can't tell if we're getting any transmission from the other side!" Izzy snapped at the two beside him. It was his giant lab they were in. Izzy had been funded by a company to carry out research into the Digital world. Gone were the days of random exploration and trusting your instincts. Izzy had since set up networks and maps. They were older, more experienced in both matters of life and Digital. Tai stood there, arms held up in defeat. It was very early in the morning.

"Hey, anyone there?" A static voice came through the giant archway. It was a jump gate. A year ago, a Digidestined crashed into their Digital world. He was from another universe. Sent crashing to theirs during a battle. His digital world was very different. A natural rift had formed between their two universes. The jump gates were designed to stablise the connection, make it into a portal. To jump from one universe, to another. There was a natural gate that was currently being used in the Digital world but it didn't always work and could shut down. This jump gate, built by Izzy, was intended to be the first in the human world. The new universe they had become allied with was called, FRONTIER. The image of two boys flickered into existance, everything had a red filter. Will and Takuya waved from the other side of the gate.

"Yes! We have a connection!" Izzy darted over to the jump gate and typed furiously on a key pannel. Tai had to stifle a laugh. Izzy had been working round the clock but still had all the energy in the world. His experiment was finally working, even if it defied the every law of physics in their world. Trace folded his arms and waited patiently. The iamge of Will and Takuya stablised. Will had used the natural portal to test the connection on the other side from Frontier. Frontier had discovered a gate years ago already built in their Digital world. It was a mystery as to why it was there but all they had to do was build another one and link them together. Takuya had been the Digidestined to crash land in their universe.

"Can I come through? All the sand here is getting in my hair." Will smiled playfully untill a strong wind forced Takuya and himself to sheild their eyes.

"No!" Izzy barked at them. "We must test it first with something inorganic!" Izzy quickly looked around his lab for something worthless to throw through. Tai grinned madly , grabbed the first book he saw and through it to Will.

"Catch!" It flew through the red gate easily. Izzy watched in horror as the unidentifed book sailed through the air. Will caught the book easily, as it exploded into a hail of dust in his and Takuya's faces. Tai ,Izzy, Trace and even Gennai's eyes widened in shock.

"Well, at least that wasn't me." Takuya said in between coughing violently. Izzy immediately took off around his lab, doing so many things to try and fix the problem no one could keep track of him.

"So..you're trapped there?" Tai asked with a manic look on his face. Will cocked an eyebrow.

"I suppose so, yes." Will folded his arms before glancing at Takuya. He also had a manic grin. Takuya was effectively Tai in his universe. Trace watched on, curious.

"So you can't hurt me?" Tai asked again, the manic look grew. Will shook his head.

"This may be a good time to tell you, I kind of ...destroyed your apartment." Tai grinned, the memory playing over in his head.

"You what!" Will's eyes bulged and his arms fell to his sides. A look of horror on his face.

"It's not my fault!" Tai explained hurriedly. "Agumon stood on something sharp and let off a pepper breath! You know how flamable things can be! I put out the fire...mostly..." Tai now grinned sheepisly. Will eventually recovered from the shock and pinched the bridge of his nose. Takuya was stifling laughter. Trace grinned madly. Moments of tense silence passed as they waited for Will's reaction.

"It's fine. Not like I can't afford to replace everything anyway." Will finally said as he looked up with a slight smile. Tai breathed a sigh of relief. Izzy reappeared, grinning wildly.

"It should work now!" Izzy quickly threw a pipe through and Takuya caught it. Both he and Will were grateful it didn't explode into dust. Will and Takuya exchanged a look before carefully walking through the Jump gate. They stood there, patting themselves down. They were safe. Izzy let loose a cheer of success before finally collapsing in a chair. Gennai quickly shook his hand and left. Will smiled and quickly walked over to Tai, pulling him into a tight hug. Tai awkwardly returned the hug.

"You can let go Will. Will?" A worried look came over Tai's face. Trace started to laugh.

"Tai, he's got a crazy look again!" Trace said cheerful. Will leant back and easily picked Tai up before carrying him through jump gate. He dropped Tai head first into the sand of Frontier.


End file.
